


【AU】Grey 1-20（未完结）

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 黑帮卧底AU。这个世界上除了黑与白，还有一状态，是你无法确定她的好与坏。而如果你们的相遇注定会产生一种结局，你又愿付出怎样的代价，让那结局如你所愿？





	

序

拉斯维加斯，一座充斥着罪恶与享乐的城市。  
人们都喜欢在这里一掷千金，用挥洒金钱的方式表现自己的阔绰。但在这里必须说明一点，这些人里并不真的全都有钱，或者那么有钱，这时候他们就需要一些帮助，实实在在的帮助，各种贷借机构应运而生任君选择，但是如果还不上的话……这个担心有点多余，他们有多种应对方式，直到欠款还清为止。  
说到赌资，有不少人想要以小博大投机取巧，但除非你是赌神级别，而且对对面的荷官底细了若指掌，否则千万别想着为了赢钱而出千，不管是哪张桌子，轮盘、扑克、骰子还是其他的什么，毕竟钱有价命无价。

拉城最出名的两家赌场分别属于这座城市的两大经济支柱，Thornhill集团和Ernest集团，除了赌场之外，他们还分别掌握着共计超过了7成的酒店和旅游行业。他们是大众眼中一等一的商人，优秀企业，为城市的繁荣发展做出了巨大贡献，让这里由沙漠戈壁变成了沙漠之花，璀璨盛放。  
但别忘了，以赌博为基业的发展一定伴随着居高不下的犯罪率，当城市中除了商业巨头之外，还有着令人闻风丧胆的两家黑帮，分庭抗礼着夜店和军火市场，同时也分别为Thornhill和Ernest提供安保的时候。警方不得不每年都在此方面投入大量经费和人力，在黑与白之间不断周旋，同时保证整座城市的安全。  
话说到这儿，这可不是一个警方打击犯罪的单纯故事，现实永远比故事要精彩复杂许多，至少近期发生的事让警察局长John Reese快焦头烂额了。  
因为城中逐渐出现了第三股势力。

 

“我们需要成立一个自己的黑帮”  
刚从市长办公室回来，Reese一屁股坐在椅子上，身体放松了，但精神依旧紧绷。

“Hello？我们中是不是有个人没睡醒？”  
Captain Fusco挺着圆圆的肚子，手持一杯咖啡站在Reese办公室里。

“这就是市长和你商讨的结果？一个黑帮？”  
Inspector Carter双手抱胸，表现出和Fusco一样的难以置信。

“要知道Samaritan做事滴水不漏，我们不能再像以前那样，在找到确实的证据之前，不能打草惊蛇”  
Reese看了两个下属一眼，这是经过市长认可的方案，也是让越来越强大的第三个黑帮Samaritan和他的毒品消失，同时掌握Thornhill和Ernest犯罪证据的唯一方法。  
没错，Thornhill和Ernest的犯罪证据，他们的老板其实还有鲜为外人知的身份，正是如天平一样，平衡着整座城市黑白势力与秩序的两家黑帮的幕后主脑，Harold Finch以及Carl Elias。

“这是一次卧底行动？”，首先反应过来的是Carter，“你要用一个子虚乌有的帮派去渗透Samaritan？”

Reese先是沉默了一会，Carter说出了一个相当大胆的想法，Fusco则在一旁急于求证。  
“是的，一次保密程度最高的卧底行动，我需要你们推荐几个靠得住的陌生面孔，但不……”，Reese看向carter，稍作停顿，“并非Samaritan，对象是Thornhill”。

 

1  
纽约下城区，一栋老旧公寓的某间单元内手机响个不停，伴随着浴室流水声停止，拉门哗啦一下被打开，不耐烦的声音阻止了继续叫嚣的铃声，这是个赤身裸体的女人，显然刚洗好澡，毛巾搭在尚在滴水的头发上，她接起了电话。  
“Yep”

“这么久不接电话，我还以为你又把自己的家炸了呢，Shaw”  
与之前不同，这是一把充满了调侃的男性声音。

“在这之前，我会先炸了你的屁股，Cole”  
这个叫Shaw的依旧没什么好气，她知道以前的军队同僚打电话过来是干什么，她不喜欢被人催促。她开了扬声器，同时开始飞速地穿衣服，

“你再不下楼我们就迟到了，Fusco说他半个小时前就在机场等了，你知道我可不想惹恼我的新上司”  
Cole坐在停在楼下的车里，时不时的抬头望向Shaw公寓的窗户，偶尔能看到Shaw的人影从窗前闪过。

“他不是我的上司，而且我们的航班是下午三点起飞，你告诉我从这里到JFK要开多久？”

听筒中传出来的声音让Cole有些紧张，他生硬的咽了下口水。Shaw以前就是这样，经常一句话让他接不下去，又没理由反驳。  
不自然的看了眼中控的电子时钟，数字告诉他时间还不到上午11点。  
“额……我们可以先去吃个午餐，牛排，我请”，Cole陪上一副笑脸，虽然Shaw现在看不见。  
“帮个忙，Shaw，明年的警界新人徽章我是志在必得，我不像你，退役之后还要先进警察学校学习才能当警察，这算是我的第一份正式工作，我不能搞砸了它。还是个卧底任务，和你一起，想想就兴奋”  
Cole滔滔不绝，直到电话另一边的情况走向让他感觉不对劲。

“What the fuck？！”

声音从手机和Cole停车前方不远处的小摊处同时传来，显然是Shaw在说话，而且听上去很火大。  
Cole想着赶忙下了车，他知道Shaw不是在跟自己发脾气，可是她究竟是什么时候下的楼？他明明就在公寓门口，竟然没有看到她走出来。  
Cole急急忙忙跑上去，前面是Cole服役时的前长官 Captain Shaw，与另一位女性正在纠缠。

“我的大衣可不是你的汉堡”  
Shaw皱着眉，使劲抖着衣襟。  
对面的人从摊位转身时撞在了她的身上，一个刚做好挤满了酱汁的汉堡就这么报废在了她的身上，黑色大衣上沾满了粘乎乎的蛋黄酱。

“抱歉，我帮你擦干净”  
这是个满怀歉疚的声音，音色不高不低，有些甜还有些糯。一般来讲Shaw不喜欢这种太过女生气的声音，但入耳的声音却意外的好听。  
“如果需要的话，我可以帮忙清洗”

Shaw不禁抬头，和一双包含着抱歉的棕色瞳孔撞了个满怀，怒气瞬间就消失了一大半。这反应有些莫名其妙，但Shaw还是快速的抽走了递过来的纸巾，然后冷淡的丢下一句：“不用了”

“新款式……？”  
赶过来的Cole还想调侃一番，被Shaw狠狠地瞪了一眼过来，识相的把‘看上去不错’直接吞了回去。

Shaw没再理这俩人中的任何一个，草草地擦了擦转头走向了车子。

“等等，不介意的话这个请你吃”  
那位女士追上了Shaw，将手中包好的汉堡送到Shaw面前，“新的，再次向你道歉，我猜你还没吃早餐，或者午餐？”

什么人会这个点吃午餐？Shaw不可思议的看着她，先前的歉意已经不见了，略显肆意的微笑挂在那双好看的唇上。

“随便”  
她抓过来便上了车。  
Cole在身后有点尴尬的朝女士挥了挥手，也赶忙钻了进去。

那是个涂了蛋黄酱的汉堡，Shaw不吃蛋黄酱，甚至到了讨厌的地步，但Cole却看到Shaw接受了，这也太反常了，Cole显然对Shaw的这个举动相当意外。

车子发动了，Cole张了张嘴，还是犹豫着没说话。  
Shaw将那个汉堡随意丢在他身上，专心开车。  
“说好的牛排，这次不会放过你，要知道那个什么新星，我也是有评选资格的”  
Shaw说得没错，即便已经退役，又进了纽约警察分局，Shaw依旧是 Captain。  
“还有，这次行动你最好给我烂在肚子里”

Cole一个激灵，马上就意识到Shaw说的是卧底的事情，“有什么特殊的事情发生吗？”  
Shaw会意一笑，继续看路。

“牛排想吃多少都没问题”，Cole已经打开包装吃起了汉堡，想想自己的钱包，能省就省一点吧。  
“话说，你真的不回去换件衣服？”

“你在我旁边吃那恶心的东西我也没把你扔出去”

Cole傻傻一笑，这才是正常的 Captain。  
Shaw踩下油门，车越开越远了。

 

“嗯，有意思”  
街道旁，刚刚的那位女士看着渐渐消失的车尾，一抹玩味浮现在脸上。

2  
市郊的一幢庄园内，正在进行例行的餐会。这里是Nathan Ingram的财产，他做为Finch的唯一合伙人，也是除Finch之外Thornhill最大的股东，主要处理公司正常的对外事务。而为了保持良好的合作互惠关系，几乎每个月都会在这里以各种名义举办餐会，参加的不止有Finch一家，公司几名高管，还有Ernest的老板Elias及其手下。

餐会上很热闹，但做为本次聚会的主角，Hanna Ingram兴趣缺缺，在一旁无聊的随意叉着盘中的剩菜。她没有继承父亲Nathan的经商头脑，却对法学情有独钟。今天这些人就是以为她庆祝取得法学硕士学位的名义聚到了一起，却不停地说着接下来的合作项目。

手机在桌上震动了一下，Hanna迫不及待的拿起来，脸上这才露出了难得的微笑，短信是一个署名叫Sam的人发来的，内容没什么特别，无非是对她早前的问候加以回复。而这个叫Sam的人没参加餐会，也是Hanna感到孤独和不自在的主要原因之一。

“改变主意了？”  
一杯香槟举到眼前，Hanna笑了笑顺手接过来。  
“纵观全城，恐怕哪里也找不到比你更有经验的大律师了”  
Hanna抿了一口，坐在她旁边的女性，成熟且看上去颇有人生经历。  
“你知道，恭维我没用，进了公司之后，大多数情况你得靠你自己”  
Zoe Morgan，Thornhill律师团的首席代表律师，公司的功臣之一，处理过很多棘手案件。  
“有个好老师总没错”  
顺利毕业，Hanna没理由不进自己的家族企业。  
“别喝太多酒孩子，明天你第一天上班，我可不允许我的下属迟到”  
虽说是开玩笑，但话从Morgan嘴里说出来总是有种不怒自威的感觉。  
“我倒宁愿现在就回家睡觉”  
Hanna表现的相当无奈，而处于礼貌，她不能提前退席。

正说着，Morgan的手机响了，她不得不中断对话，警局打电话来通常没什么好事。  
她一边接着电话，一边向外走，上车的时候才发现Hanna一直在身后。  
“我猜是正事，所以我跟着一起老头子们也不能说我什么”  
Hanna耸耸肩一错身就坐上了车，Morgan没有拒绝，她自然知道Hanna不喜欢呆在那种场合，这也不是这个女孩第一次跟着她处理事情，笑着指挥司机去往警察局。

 

在单面镜前观察了一阵，Morgan连犹豫都没有带着Hanna便往警局外面走，她没在组织里见过被关在审讯室里像是带着中东血统的女孩，另一边关着的姜黄色头发的男孩也没有，也许是组织里新来的外围，但并不是谁出了事都要她个首席亲自出马，这两个就算真是她们的人，交给下面的小律师处理也绰绰有余，Reese直接打电话给她，让Morgan有了一种被欺骗的感觉，但也许是因祸得福，她和Hanna都能提前回家休息了。

“Hey，让我试试怎么样？”  
门口，Hanna拉住了即将迈下台阶的Morgan。她想趁着还自由的时候做些力所能及的事，恰巧她又是个热心的人。  
被关在里面的人看上去不像坏人，也许他们只是普通游客不幸被卷到了那棕军火交易里，Hanna想着。  
“你还没有执照……”，Zoe看回去，但她了解Hanna，性格虽然温柔，但骨子里也有着不小的执着。“算了，有什么需要来问我吧”

满足Hanna的一个小小要求算不了什么，全当做件好事，那两个人怎么看也不像请得起好律师的人，而指望着指派律师脱罪的概率大约为零。但Morgan也有她的身份，她只是坐在外面等着，即便这样也是效率惊人。  
Hanna先后接触了两个人了解情况，并未耗时多久，期间也出来向Morgan询问了几个问题。  
不同于以往，警方没有再次为难，重新录过口供之后便放人了。  
Zoe并不感到奇怪，毕竟很多时候，警方并不能在她这里占到什么便宜，所以一般情况只要她到场，警方都会乖乖放人。

“Hey，thanks，我欠你个人情”  
Hanna看到一张纸条被两根手指夹着递到她面前，而那个女孩说话和在里面时一样，冷冷的没有起伏。

“不必了，Shaw是吧，听我的带着你的人远离我们的地盘，这样对我们大家都有好处”  
Zoe挡下了Shaw的手臂，现在还不是让Hanna接触这些的时候，转身急着离开。  
她小看了这个女孩，她只是带着两个人就阻止了一起军火交易，被抓到也只是有点时运不济而已。  
同时催促她赶回去的原因还有一个，发生在他们管辖区域的这笔交易不是他们的人，也不是他们的货，她需要立即上报这一情况。

“这我做不到，货是我们”  
Shaw站在原地，表现出的冷静与Morgan的震惊形成鲜明对比。  
其实她也感到紧张，她被科普过Morgan的名号，Thornhill背后的智囊团之一，她必须小心应对，不能激怒对方，还得把戏演好不露破绽。  
“我们之前丢失的那批”

“所以我想，我们应该是个合作的关系，你们需要保护你们的地盘，而我需要找出内鬼”

Shaw还是趁着Morgan怀疑之余将电话塞给了Hanna，如果Shaw需要一个切入点，Hanna明显比Morgan好搞多了。

 

几周之后，Shaw迅速和Hanna熟络起来，顺理成章的接受了邀请，参加在她家举行的餐会。  
这次的主题是迎接Thornhill真正的大小姐归来。

3  
接到Shaw的电话，Reese打开床头灯，不情愿的换上外出的衣服，在凌晨两点钟去警局取了东西又辗转赶去公园Shaw指定的角落。

“你知道通常这个点儿人们都在睡觉”  
Reese从车窗递出一份资料夹给停在他隔壁车位的车里。

“你也知道，你有义务配合我的行动”  
Shaw翻开资料，若有所思的看着夹在首页的照片，一位年轻女性，盘发的造型显得过于成熟，但总体年纪约摸25、6岁的样子。  
Shaw记得那双枫糖色的眼睛，不久之前她们还在街头有过些许摩擦，但让Shaw记起来的不是这份个人档案，而是某次Hanna向她展示的手机相册。  
Shaw并不好奇两人的关系，从她知道这是Finch养女时候开始。两位富家小姐一同长大，手机里有一两张合照并不为奇，而Shaw考虑的却是找到了另一个突破口。  
显然Hanna只是位循规蹈矩的富二代，处理那些能见光的简单法律事务，对于这间公司背地里的勾当一无所知，但在Shaw眼里她还有一些利用价值，继续给她些内部信息和，帮她接近Samantha Groves。

“这个人……”  
驾驶位的Cole面露难色，力图回忆这张脸。

“她送过你一个汉堡，你吃的很愉快”  
Shaw快速翻过那张照片，简单的浏览着后面。  
她是专业的，所以不会被照片上的笑容吸引。

Cole涣然大悟，惊讶的张着嘴巴。

“身家看上去比Hanna还清白，你确定她就是Root？掌管全城1/3黑势力的Root？”  
Root是个狠角色，Reese之前抓过的所有人对于自己的老大都闭口不谈，而她自己也将身份保护的密不透风，这让警方查来查去也只是掌握了这一名字而已，所有描述都与档案里的人不符，怎么看她都是一个小姑娘而已，让Reese不免发问。

“真遗憾你们现在才意识到”  
Shaw的视线停留在纽约某座高等学府这里，也许是Shaw多心，如果她在纽约上学，那上次碰面可能真的是巧合而已。

“所以有新计划？”  
做为老朋友，Reese十分了解Shaw的臭脾气，和这家伙来硬的吃亏的只能是他，所以Reese对待Shaw出奇的能忍。

“随机应变，保持联络，John”  
说完，收起资料夹示意Cole可以开车离开了。

*  
Hanna选了一个好日子，阳光明媚的午后，自家庭院里的烧烤派对只是刚刚热了场。随着主角到场，这场盛宴才算正式开始。

Shaw放下手中的餐具，将剩下的小块牛排一并吞到嘴里，看着远处姗姗来迟的人。  
和之前的印象一样，笑容嫣然，举止大方，正在和周围的几位长辈搭话。  
Shaw并不贸然上前，毕竟她的出现还是让在场的诸位老板显示出了一定的警惕和防御性，虽然她是做为Hanna新交的好友被带到这里的。  
她得谨言慎行，又不能过多的缩手缩脚才行，好在Shaw是个思维敏捷头脑清晰的行动派。

“她就是你之前提过的朋友？你管她叫电脑之神？”  
Shaw表现出一点好奇，但又不让这种好奇太过头。

“Uh-huh，但她可不喜欢被我哥缠着，来吧，我介绍你们认识”  
Hanna迈着轻快的步子，笑着走过去，和她明显被拒绝带着沮丧的哥哥擦身而过。

“令人厌烦的家庭聚会，对吧”  
Hanna递过去一只高脚杯，盛在里面香槟酒向上冒着细小的气泡，在阳光下泛上一圈金光。

“令人厌烦的烤肉”  
在肩膀瞬间放松之后，脸上挂着一抹疲累的微笑，调皮地皱了下鼻子。

Hanna也笑了，她始终都能看到对面人最自然的一面，更像好姐妹一样，不掩饰那份孩子气。  
Hanna侧过身，而Shaw看上去很自然。  
“来见见我的新朋友，之前和你提过的……”

“Sameen Shaw 我们之前见过”

Shaw又看到了那个张扬的笑，和伸到她面前的右手。

4  
Hanna不是个喋喋不休的人，但Root接她的电话已经超过一个钟头了，上次她们在电话里聊这么久，还是Hanna失恋的那次。  
Hanna不是gay，Root很早便意识到了，但这不能阻止Root在她身上投入感情。那次恰巧Root也没在Hanna身边，她用肩膀夹着电话，在操作着键盘控制几个银行账户资金往来的间隙，对那边泣不成声的哭声给予安慰。  
Root知道Hanna就是个心思单纯的女孩儿，对向她示好的人从来不懂拒绝，更不会去考虑这些人接近她的目的，鉴于她家的地位和身份，求财求名的人大都会从她入手。所以从小到大Root都在扮演着保护者的角色，保护她重要的人不受伤害，即便Hanna的生日比她还早了几个月。但当聊天中出现了一个陌生人时，Root的保护欲不得不再次膨胀起来。

Hanna承认自己把人性看得过于善良，为人单纯归单纯，但她绝不傻，身边唯一值得信任的只有那个从小玩到大的Sam，也多亏了她，才让自己眼中的世界依旧那么美好。她不回避Sam对她的特殊感情，也会大方的分享自己的恋情，在Hanna看来，她们之间的相处早就到达了平衡，没有负担，纯粹、自然。  
Hanna决定把Shaw介绍给Sam并不是这个新认识的朋友主动要求的，也正因如此，Hanna排除了Shaw接近她的目的性，Shaw也没有过多的接近Morgan，明明那些才是对她有帮助的人。Hanna并不觉得这是个顺水人情，她大概是从心底认同和她一样在内心深处还残存着些许正义感的朋友，而主动和Sam提起，最多是想和自己最亲近的人分享一个值得信任的朋友。

挂了电话，房间里只剩下键盘敲击声，电脑屏幕上调出那份被收藏的个人档案，‘已死亡’的字眼不断催生着Root的好奇心，阴冷的微笑下，是背后落地窗外灯火阑珊的曼哈顿夜空。

 

*  
这不是一个普通的社交礼，Shaw明显感到对方的指尖在不老实地抠着她的掌心。  
性暗示？  
交握的手用力捏了一下，再不露声色的放开，色诱这种低级别的做法，Shaw不屑一顾。  
狐疑的看着身材高挑的人，装作在回忆的样子，毕竟戏还要演下去，现在可不是退缩的时候。

“Un-huh，蛋黄酱的味道可不怎么好闻”  
半响，Shaw才给以回应。

“上次说过的话会继续算数”  
Shaw的反应在Root的预料之内，这种场合任谁也不会冷冰着一张脸。  
“Hanna是我最好的朋友，她是干净的，所以你的那些生意最好离她远点”  
Root收敛起笑容，她人虽在外面，但Morgan会和她通报这里的一举一动。她对Shaw有很大的怀疑，且更不能让这种可能的危险靠近Hanna。

Shaw不急着辩解，她得先弄明白这女人前后大反差的原因，同时急着撇清自己反而有种不真诚。  
“你是对的，Hanna是个好女孩……”

“Hey，别这样，Shaw从没和我说过什么，她还帮我赶走了一个大麻烦”  
Hanna用肩膀轻碰Root，希望她不要太过激。  
“而且Shaw很会做饭，你应该尝尝”

“Well，或许你可以给我些建议”  
不卑不亢，Shaw忍的也有些辛苦。

“不想喝酒了，能帮我拿杯咖啡吗？”  
Root干掉了手中的香槟，对着Hanna露出一记好看的微笑。

 

“听着，我不想给自己找麻烦，我也不会把麻烦带给你朋友，但我有我必须要做的事情”  
看着Hanna被支走，Shaw知道她得抓住这次机会，但她可不是逆来顺受的人。

“我听说了，我也没有拒绝我们之间的合作意向，毕竟这对我们双方都没好处，但有件事情我要先搞清楚”，Root继续轻笑着，不掩饰自己的怀疑，“我看过你的档案，不可否认你相当优秀，但你想解释一下吗？一位已阵亡的前海军陆战队Captain是怎么出现在我们私人领地的？”  
Root低下眼睑，瞟着Shaw的右手，虎口和掌心都有着不同程度的厚茧，这是常年接触武器枪支生长出来的。

Shaw暗自松了口气，将不信任摆到台面上来，是取得信任的第一步，算是个好的走向，那么接下来她要讲述的这个变故就是这一步的关键。

5  
Shaw是被特招入伍的，就在她刚开始医学院轮值实习的时候。可能连她自己都忘了，是两年还是三年前征兵的时候，递交了申请。  
总之，这是个迟到的通知，但Shaw没怎么犹豫，简单收拾了东西便踏上了通往Parris岛训练营的巴士。  
以医科专业背景入编，在中东的战场上打过不少硬仗，Shaw的优异表现让她的肩章从两条直角杠变成耀眼的银色双杠。完成了一个周期的兵役，Shaw得到了相当长的一个假期，但平静的日子并不长久，很快又被急招回营。  
Shaw还记得那是个闷热的日子，她召集了自己的小队，在烈火一样的骄阳下急匆匆出发，目标是密林中的一处木屋。

“你知道那个叫Hubert的银行家吗？”  
Shaw黑色的眼睛直勾勾的看着坐在对面的Root。

她们来到一家咖啡厅，这里不对外经营，只接待熟客。

“华尔街数一数二的资本家，当然听过，但这种人我们不予合作”  
Root微皱眉梢，Hubert在业内的名声并不怎么好。

“有人举报，Hubert唯一的兄弟在这里为敌方制造化学武器”

“等等……关于这件事，新闻有报道，但那是一群来游玩的大学生，不幸被叛军劫持为人质，Hubert的弟弟恰巧在里面”

“没错，这也是我们当初得到的信息”  
Shaw喝了一口杯中的黑咖啡，已经有些微凉了。

“所以你们不是被派去消灭所谓化学家，而是干掉那群被栽赃的‘叛军’？这件事最大的受益者只怕是Hubert本人吧”  
Root笑得讽刺，这个表情很合Shaw的心思，那甚至有点好看。Root又是聪明的，Shaw得承认这一点。

“正是，在这之后，他得到了家族全部的遗产”

侍者为Shaw的空杯子又续上了新煮的咖啡，在这期间，Shaw只是看着微笑的Root，努力做出平静的样子。

“据我所知，你们虽未能解救人质，但你们完成了任务”

“我们完成了吗？”  
Shaw顿住了，在那场骗局中，她的确被当成了一颗棋子，还害了自己的分队。  
Root微蹙眉头，在她的眼中读出了压抑着的愤怒。  
“Hubert做成了他想做的事，而我，我们？做为军人，我无法对抗军令，但越接近目的地越被放大的蹊跷感，在我们破门而入那一刻变成事实，我们都来不及收枪，当接连不断的炸弹在我们身边炸开的时候，我就知道即便我们大难不死，也不可能再继续光明正大的活下去，所以你告诉我是真的成功了，还是失败。所有的遗骸甚至没有资格回国。”

也许每个人背后都有着不为人知的经历，对于Shaw的过往，Root报以苦笑，除此之外她没有立场批判，关于Shaw奇迹般的生还之后，加入了纽约最大的军火集团，想尽一切办法找到当初发号施令的长官。

接下来，Root聚精会神，听得相当认真。因为不是每个人都如Hanna般幸运，有人会保护着她。正如面前这个年纪也许只稍稍比她大上三四岁的人，小小的身子竟也一肩承受了祖国的背叛。  
但那如黑色瑰宝一般的眼睛无时无刻不透露着坚毅与倔强，平淡如水的语气里带着不可忽视的不屑，Root很快便了然了。

在这场谈话中，Root卸下了她的防备，但她不同情谁，同情是给予弱者的施舍，Shaw绝对不是，她有资格与Root比肩，让她同等相待。。

6  
应该是成功了，Shaw想着。  
她坐在卡座的沙发上，看着Root对她若有所思的笑意，Shaw还是有些排斥，她拒绝一切过于亲切的表现，即便那是正常的社交，并不过界的对视。  
Shaw在这里坐的越久，就感到越奇怪，一种违和感渐渐滋生。她很难在Root身上找到属于黑帮首脑的嗜血杀戮感，这也许没什么好探究的， Root有她的身份她的背景，用不着靠这个稳固地位，而这女人又是冷血的，她对那些无辜死亡的人没有半点情感流露，这符合警方对她的侧写。  
然而，不对劲，Root的眼里，笑里是令人无法忽视的苦涩，早前Hanna面前卸去一身伪装疲累的神态又跃然于脑中，但此时的Shaw选择忽视了所有的不协调感，她太想完成任务了，所以Root是个怎样的人对Shaw来讲并不重要。她可以是Thornhill集团的继承人，可以是富豪Finch的养女，可以是拥有傲人学历的常春藤校友，可以是集宠爱于一身的名媛，也可以是Hanna身边最亲近的邻家女孩，但她更是Root，隐藏在Samantha Groves这个名字下面，罪恶的根源，所以一切都不重要，Shaw不在乎。  
可惜Shaw不能预见未来，如果她有的话，那只怕她会恨自己没有更多感知情绪的能力，任由违和感滋生蔓延又瞬间枯萎。

 

“Thank you”  
Root是骄傲的，但又很大方，尤其对朋友。

“For what？”  
天色渐渐暗下来，Shaw觉得Root不像刚才那样，似乎又恢复了神采，四周柔和的光线照射在她眼里，就像夜空中明亮的星星。

“你帮Hanna甩掉了那些跟着她的人，不是吗，那几个盯梢的警察”

听到Root这么说，Shaw一下子警惕了起来。  
Shaw请Reese给她帮点忙，制造一点戏剧冲突，运气好的话能挑起Thornhill和Samaritan的矛盾，最不济了也能拉近和Hanna的交情，不过整个过程中，穿着随便的警察们绝未暴露身份，Shaw相当肯定。  
“我挺擅长这个的，追踪反追踪之类的，可你怎么知道那几个是警察，而不是类似仇家的人”

“你觉得里有多少警察？你又觉得这里有多少我查不到的警察？”

怪不得Reese要请远在纽约的她过来了，再加上Root还是个电脑高手，一个黑客，幸亏Shaw的档案做的天衣无缝。

“我猜，警局里也有你的人吧”

Shaw在试探，她扯起一边嘴角，却说的信心十足。那边Root对着她轻笑了一声，不置可否。

“我会帮你找到你们的内鬼，但做为交换，我要你的那些大家伙们”  
“很不幸，那批货被警方收缴了，如果你能弄出来，它们都是你的”  
“这并非难事”

Root没说假话，这是Shaw始料未及的。  
Reese受到了来自多方的压力，他被迫让Fusco修改报告，一笔军火交易变成了普通的商贸谈判，价值不菲的新型半自动步枪被Root收入囊中。更让Shaw没想到的是，与警方的交涉虽也有一定难度，但Root并不亲自出面。

回想起来，这算得上是她们第一次交锋，Shaw成功的站住了脚，可Root赢了警方。

7  
Shaw不难看出Root锋芒羽翼下面傲世全局的张狂，她甚至能透过Root的表情看到任何人面对她时充盈的压迫感，也多亏了她是Shaw，缺少感知情绪的神经，这可能跟她脑内缺少释放多巴胺的信号有关，一种难以被治愈的精神疾病，但大多数情况下，对Shaw是绝对有利的。比如现在，能在Root面前面不改色的谈合作，她算是为数不多的那几个。

“说到生意，也许你有兴趣听听我们的报价”  
话锋一转，Shaw需要个更有说服力的理由留下来。  
“你知道我们有固定的供应商”  
Root等了这么久，Shaw终于开始切入主题了，Root除了乖张的微笑之外，又萌生了一点点不怀好意的想法。  
“Samaritan？同样的货色你不会甘心多付1/3的价钱，聪明人”  
Shaw有做功课，她已经打听到了Samaritan故意提高价格，两家的谈判即将破裂的消息。  
“你怎么知道？”

“Hum”  
Root夸张地张大眼睛，一脸惊讶，这使得Shaw心里有种说不出的得意，她如果没点真本事怎么敢接这种卧底任务。而这件事并不是秘密，稍微留心就能打探到，何况还有不少Thornhill正在物色新渠道的小道消息正在流传，Shaw又怎么能装作不知道。不过，让这个高傲的女人在她面前低头恐怕才是Shaw‘心情不错’的始作俑者。

Shaw的沾沾自喜大概持续了那么几秒，随着Root噗嗤一声笑出口，她开始咬牙切齿狠狠地瞪着对面装蒜的女人。Root是故意的，这个讨厌的女人，她下了个套，然后等着嘲笑她。  
那憋着笑的样子和Shaw的拳头绝对相配，握紧的拳头跃跃欲试，然后，Shaw隐忍着，用力翻了一个白眼。

开个小玩笑完全是Root一时心血来潮的产物，她通常不和第一次见面的人这样做（对，这是她们的第二面），但她就是没来由的想做一次，看看从没对她笑过的人会是什么反应。结果当然是满足了Root的恶趣味，Shaw的前后反差在Root预料之内，但又有那么点意外。  
Root不害怕，她不怕生气的Shaw，她不怕任何人，可Shaw生气的样子和别人不同，不容忽视又带着点闷闷的感觉，这绝对称得上可爱，而最初那时的挑眉，Root甚至忍不住想要咬唇，这都让她迫不及待的想再戏弄一把。  
但Root决定把乐趣留到下一次，像是能探测到人心那一条底线一样，Shaw不能真的被她惹恼了，她微微撅起嘴，又扮演起无辜来，Shaw果真就没再继续发作。

Shaw是个有脾气的主儿，还是个以牙还牙以眼还眼绝不吃亏的主儿，Root没多久就见识到了，发起火来的Shaw绝不是她面前的那样。而只有面对她，面对Root的时候，Shaw会收敛怒气，会宁愿烦闷地忍气吞声，一而再再而三的纵容她。这一切不是因为她们悬殊的身份，也不是谁会比谁做的更狠，这大概就是注定下来的事，Shaw一辈子都拿Root没脾气。

在未知的岁月中，每当Root快要支撑不下去，随时崩溃的时候，她都会回忆起这个，直来直去还是个坏脾气的Shaw，是她仅剩的那点意志力。

 

还是说回当时，Root和Elias的确在找能替代Samaritan的军火商，消息也是他们叫人放出去的，但还不是时候，贸然换掉一直以来的合作伙伴并不是明智之举，Finch也不会同意将整座城市陷入不安氛围中的做法，且此时Shaw尚未通过考验。

“我们的确正在和Samaritan谈判，企图挽回局势，毕竟合作这么久，做不成生意还得继续做朋友，但这并不代表我们拒绝接触其他人”

Root一只手撑着脑袋，一只手划着面前的杯口，看似心不在焉，实则早有打算。

“价格还不算最好的理由？那他们扰乱你的地盘总该算了吧”

Root拒绝毒品，Elias更是禁止这些害人的东西进入他的领地，但Samaritan可不像他们两个，靠着毒品起家，恨不得渗透整个夜店市场。  
Shaw在说之前，也经过一番思考，如果局势不明朗，那就应该搅一搅。

其实Root早就看Samaritan的当家Greer那个老头不顺眼了，正巧Shaw又点破了她的心思。她看到了Shaw的机灵劲儿，她希望Shaw是聪明的，因为她只和聪明的人合作。

“还差一点，决定性的关键。证明它，证明你和你的货都是可靠的，Sameen”

Root高傲又期待地笑着，Shaw自信的扬起下巴。  
她们的对视张力十足，火花四溅。

8  
坐在冰凉的长椅上，Shaw时不时的看着偶尔从羁押室外经过的警察们，没人停留下来和她解释点什么，更没人来提审她们，也不知Reese急着抓她们来用意为何，但最好别给Shaw帮倒忙。  
与她一同被关押的Root坐在Shaw的对面，依靠着墙角，安静地闭着眼。除了最初得知Hanna也被‘请来’之后的那点想要吃人的情绪流露之外，剩下的时间Root都是这样一直安静地等在那里，安静得仿佛不存在一样。  
但Shaw很难忽视她，她们之间大概只隔了1米远的距离。她其实一直在悄悄观察，想知道Root的对策，她打算怎么弄她自己出去，弄Hanna出去？可Shaw摸不透Root，那女人就像睡着了一样，不看不关心不说话。

Shaw叹了口气，无奈地望着天花板，她可不想在这呆够24小时，她谙知警方的做法，先不理不睬消磨意志，再突击审讯。  
这对她不管用，还是说针对的人是Root？可不管对谁，这方法都是无效的，Reese不可能不知道。

“耐心点，Shaw，这应该不是你第一次进这种地方”

Shaw来到门边观察情况，听到声音她转过头来。Root正懒懒地看着她，对当前的处境似乎相当不在意。

“我们没有理由被扣留，你难道不担心他们掌握了什么吗？”

如果Reese是在玩心理战的话，那Shaw不妨也凑个热闹。  
于是她打算给Root施点压，刻意绕过她们是被牵连抓进来的实事，转而打探口风，意欲让Root心里没底。

“相信我，无论被掌握了什么都无所谓，我们的王牌可不是只有Zoe而已”

‘谁，Root说的是谁？’  
Shaw快速回忆着Reese身边的人，Carter、Fusco、Stanton、Snow等等这些她不熟悉的人，一个一个过筛子一样罗列出来，谁的嫌疑都不能排除，她得找机会提醒Reese。

“不需要惊讶，你们控制警方的方式是什么？我们应该差不多”

Root悠悠然靠近Shaw，带着轻慢，伸手搭在关住她们的铁栏上。这让她看上去有种独特的优雅，如女王一般处变不惊内里狂傲。  
Shaw觉得有点低血糖，这是饿了几小时肚子的结果。

她们在互相微笑着，暗藏心机。这大概又是一场角力，Shaw期待Root能透露更多消息，而Root却希望Shaw能进一步证明她自己。

“渗透这招我们用过，但不如抓住几个高层的把柄来得管用”  
控制警方无非也就那几招，Shaw想着。

Root轻哼一声，这在Shaw眼里应该是赞同的意思，但歪着嘴的坏笑有点让Shaw读不懂，显然还有什么是Shaw没想到的。

“是时候该和他们见见面了，就像你说的他们没理由关押我们，他们得明白，下一次这么做所带来的后果”  
Root整理着Shaw的衣领，动作暧昧，即便那看上去一点都不皱。  
“而我的身份，恐怕也已经不是秘密了”

“你怎么……”  
Shaw再次吃惊，她甚至忘了拍掉Root的手。  
她震惊于Root的信息网络反馈速度竟然如此之快，她和Reese见面不过才发生几天而已，如今消息就已经回传到了Root这里。这也给了Shaw一个信号，她再次接触Reese或任何接头人的时候，必须更加小心谨慎。  
“看来我们需要向你讨教的地方还很多”  
继续追问下去显然不合时宜，Shaw抬抬下巴也笑起来，示意Root她知道一会该怎么和警方说话。

因为她们都看到不少穿制服的警察走过来，紧接着一名女警打开了门锁，她们被分别提走。

9  
Shaw被带到一间没有人的审讯室里，她祈祷进来的是个不知道内情的人。  
想着刚刚Root对她的动作，不难怪Reese至今都没有掌握什么实质性证据了，这个女人警惕性极高，而且套路深得可怕，但她对上了Shaw，这是她的不幸。  
门被粗暴的推开，看清来人是谁之后Shaw差点从椅子上弹起来。

Morgan再次返回警局，这里的门槛不知道被她踩烂了多少次了，可没一次是像今天这样，Reese不给她面子也就算了，无端抓了Root回来是几个意思？

Morgan刚刚把Hanna接出去，复而又进了审讯室。  
和Root对了个眼色，告知她Hanna已经没事了。

Reese罕见的挺直了腰杆，他坐在桌子另一边，感受着对面两个女人微笑下对他的寒意。

Reese和Morgan没少打交道，两人明里暗里不知道较了多少劲儿，他绝不否认Morgan是个一流的实战型律师，经她手的案子，没有哪个是吃了亏的。此时的这个大律师让Reese感到前所未有的难对付，似是要拿出全部实力来和他死磕一样。Reese心里有点打鼓，这出戏让他们所有人都越陷越深，将来收尾恐怕会费尽心思。同时，Root的身份在Morgan的表现中也进一步坐实，正好借着这次机会，正式会会这个年轻女孩。

Reese必须镇定如常，他也是这样做的，将一沓旧档案扔到了对面。  
“在你质问我，把法律搬出来当武器之前，希望你们先看看这个”

Root轻笑一声，没有动，Morgan替她将那些文件摆放开来。  
Thornhill旗下金融公司涉嫌非法借贷，以暴力手段催债的行为；已经判决的个人和企业借助几大赌场实施金融洗钱的违法案件，还有Root频繁出入高档夜店的照片，对上Root和Shaw在夜店一个毒品交易现场被警方当场捉拿的实事，警方肯定会觉得她这个集团少东家参与了那场毒品交易。  
这些不过都是Reese拿来欲盖弥彰的，Root盘算着，缺少直接证据，全部依靠警方的推测，别说Morgan了，在她面前这些所谓的‘证据’都站不住脚。

她看出了Reese醉翁之意不在酒，他的重点是最后那份不薄不厚的个人档案。  
Root不止一次的看过Shaw的档案，里面有些什么，哪些是重点她都一清二楚，Reese现在摆出这个倒让Root有些摸不透，但这也让Root重新开始思考Shaw的身份，想着她到底有多可靠。

“你是不是拿错文件了，John，这里面的哪样和我当事人有关吗？”  
称呼虽然亲近，但Morgan绝对没在和他退让。

“你想说什么，我们还是开门见山吧”  
Root一贯轻佻，视线却没离开过Shaw的照片。

“不管你信不信，我是在保护你”

所有人都对这个答案感到意外，也包括Reese自己，脸不红心不跳的说着假话。

“如果你想说，你是指，在我们打算驱逐Samaritan在我们地盘的毒品交易时被你的人带回警局，并被‘特殊照顾’关押了几个小时之后还被你亲自审问，这算保护的话”  
Root生气了，从她的语气中就能感受出来。  
Morgan完全领会到了，过后她能找出很多正当理由搞掉Reese的乌纱帽，如果Root肯高抬贵手放他一条生路的话。

“你和Shaw最近走得很近，那你应该知道她不仅是纽约黑帮成员，还是军队的叛徒，上次的事情惊动了军方，但是，如果能保证你和Ms. Ingram不被牵连的话，我觉得那就是保护，Ms. Groves，或者我应该叫你Root”

“军方？上次的事……”  
“大意了”  
面对突如其来的变化，Root皱了皱眉，和Morgan对视了一下，和军方扯上关系明显不是什么好事，Shaw有大麻烦了。  
Root的注意力完全被Shaw的处境夺去了，对Reese变换了称呼没做反应，反正这已经不是秘密了。

“Shaw会被移交？”  
Root忍不住发问。

“这是我们的职责，对此我感到抱歉，但在这里，在警局我不允许军方质疑你对国家的忠诚度，相信我Root，我知道你们不是什么好人，不过有资格抓你的人只能是我，出了警局可就没法保证了”  
Reese笃定Root还不敢和军方叫板。  
“他们很快就该走了，到时候你们就能离开”

Reese起身打开了门，时间掌握得恰到好处，Shaw在几名身着正装的军人押送下，正走过门口。  
Root连忙走上去，却被Reese抬手挡在门口。  
她第一次感到不知所措，面对军功显赫的军官她无能为力。她认出了走在最前面的人，Shaw曾经的直属长官Hersh。  
不该趟这趟浑水，Root告诫自己。  
她看到Shaw回过头看她，最终还是摇了摇头。  
她知道这是Shaw给她的信号，让她不要插手，但在Root眼里，她也知道，Shaw活不久了。  
短暂的对视之后，Root没来由的下了决定，她得救她。

 

在军方的人全都消失之后，Reese才放了Root和Morgan走，看着两人的背影，Reese似是放松地叹了口气，只能帮Shaw到这里了。

“我知道你打算救她，但和军方作对风险太大”  
Morgan跟着Root一边向外走，一边小声说着。

“先回去”  
Root没有起伏的话让Morgan收敛了笑。

回到车上，确认Hanna也在，Root这才露出一点微笑。接过前座亲信Casey递来的一个耳麦覆在耳边，里面传出零碎的对话，之前放在Shaw衣领监听器的实时音频。

10  
Shaw被带上一辆厢式货车，狭小的空间里不出意外的看到了Cole和Grice，两名与她一起参与卧底的前下属，两人机警的观察了下被反绑住双手的Shaw，马上领会了Shaw眼色中的含义。  
Shaw几乎是被推搡着上了车之后，气氛就变得与之前不同了，她没想到为了让Root下套，Reese竟然请来了她当年在军队的长官，同时也是她老师的Hersh。但碍于窃听器的存在，重逢叙旧还不是时候，他们要再坚持一下。

“有没有想过有一天我们还会再见面？”

耳麦里传来了一些撞击声，这让Root的心莫名其妙地揪起来，Shaw一定挨揍了，她想着。

“你和我一样，我们都期待这一天，我想”  
Root见过Shaw发狠，她能想象此刻Shaw咬牙切齿的样子，Shaw想要报仇，但此刻这种想法是非常危险的，她连自己都无法保全。

“那你猜这次你们还能不能这么幸运”  
“你个混蛋，你最好现在就干掉我们，不然倒霉的肯定会是你”

又是一阵混乱，几声闷哼，所幸不是Shaw发出来的。  
Shaw身边有两个手下，Root见过他们几次，这大概是那个姜黄色头发大男孩的声音，另一个大吼了几声。  
但紧接着Root听到的是Shaw的连声咒骂，用了很多脏字。

“趁着还有力气你只管骂，Shaw，你知道规矩，你们不可能活着走出这里”  
Hersh带着相当浓重的讽刺感，同时拖着几个人下了车。  
Root在听到箱门打开又关闭之后立即打了个手势，Casey用手提电脑标记了位置。

而接下来有人坐不住了，Shaw一定是又挨了几拳，重重地，伴着她的伶牙俐齿，窃听器不仅被打掉，还被Hersh发现，刺耳的嗡鸣声之后，昭示着Hersh毁了它。

“我们该怎么办？拜托Sam，告诉我你打算救Shaw”  
Root内心和Hanna一样焦急，她握住她的手试图安慰她，但Hanna对Shaw的关心是不是过头了？

“我得再次做出提醒，那不是警方，不是市政官员，也不是黑帮，你这么做即将面对的是军方，对他们我们还是一片空白，这中间稍有不慎，就会惹上大麻烦”  
Root下了决定的事任谁都无法改变，即便搬出Finch也不行，Morgan心知她有多倔强和难以说服，只能做出些提醒。

Root稍作思考，没有正面回应，转而看向Hanna。  
“你希望我有所行动？”

Hanna听了Morgan的话之后有些迟疑，她同样不愿意Root面临任何危险。  
“按照你所想的做。只是答应我，你不会有事”

Root笑了，她想救Shaw的决心似乎大过了Hanna，出于本能的第一反应，Root并没被自己的想法吓到，这让她意识到了什么，对Shaw和Hanna的感情是不同的。  
当然，如果出事的是Hanna，Root会想尽一切办法让Hanna活着，不允许她受任何伤害，任何。  
但对Shaw，Root同样不接受Shaw的死亡，别人也休想觉得伤了Shaw就能不付出代价，但Shaw可以受伤，可以流血或是留下些伤疤，前提是这么做的人只能是她，是Root。  
病态的占有欲，Root的笑多半是因为这个，但Hanna最关心的人始终是她，这让Root的心情没有因为Shaw被揍而变得更糟。

Root在有所动作前先把Hanna送回了家，不牵连Hanna是他们所有人做事的原则。Morgan也只好边叹气边提醒Root要和Finch打招呼，Root当然不会跳过这一步，她得让Finch帮忙封锁消息，保证Greer老头被蒙在鼓里，她才能和Elisa开展部署。

车子很快开到了Hanna家，Nathan已经提前等在这了，他接了女儿进去之后又很快出来。是的，他不仅在等Hanna，也是等Root，他这里有设局的新消息要告诉Root。

“行动已经开始了，还不知道有多少人，无法得知身份信息”  
Nathan说的很简单，像是早就有准备一样。

Root眼睛闪了闪，Nathan的话只有一个意义，那是警方安插在他们这边的人。  
“找到他们，用最严苛的考核方法，不能有将来上庭的机会”

显然他们之前讨论过这件事，也有与之应对的解决方法，现在只需按照计划好的方法进行。  
Nathan目送Root快速离开，他听说了Shaw的事，他的怀疑对象还不是Shaw，所以并不阻拦。

11  
市郊一处闲置中的几座仓库厂房建造在炎热的沙漠里，地点离城市行政边界很近，有几辆军用卡车隐藏在沙丘后。  
Shaw他们被关在其中一间库房的不同铁笼子里，无人看守。稍远一点的桌子上放着一把士兵‘不小心’遗落的手枪，再远一点的门口有两名士兵把守。

Shaw数着时间，有一搭无一搭的和Cole还有Grice说着话，当然她不负责找话题。  
距离他们被抓进来刚好过了24个小时，Shaw有些无聊了，其实她开始不耐烦。前几天她还能和Root在各间娱乐场所‘巡查’，摸清楚这几间赌场和夜店的运作模式，帮Root解决些小麻烦，使用一些暴力，偶尔处理几个不长眼的咸猪手，再接受着Root对她赤裸裸毫不遮掩的赞赏目光（或许里面还有点别的什么，一定有，但Shaw可不管那么多，以暴力解决问题她很在行，这弥补了在纽约警监办公室的无所事事，而且Root表现出的认同感让她很满足，至于为什么会是Root的认同感，Shaw自己也说不清楚），之后还会有一顿不错的大餐。Shaw不是那么物质的人，不过美食是绝对不可辜负的东西，Shaw更不会和自己的味蕾过不去，那可是Thornhill的私家主厨，拥有美食界的顶级头衔。  
Shaw感到胃排空的速度在加快，Hersh提供的伙食已经足够好了，Shaw也可以将就，只是和之前相比少了点什么。一想到还要再等上40多个小时，Shaw更是一脸无趣的倒在地板上，不去管旁边正在做准备的两人。

Cole正往衣服里固定那粘稠的暗红色玉米糖浆包装袋，他将会在Shaw与Hersh的一场对恃中被一枪贯穿心脏，提前结束任务返回警校。而Cole的死亡会迫使Shaw不计代价地想要干翻整个中队，和Grice开展反击，接着被围困，受些无关痛痒的轻伤，再被迫接受Hersh的‘威胁’，自此远离纽约以换取Grice的性命和他们今后的人身自由，进而名正言顺的留在这，而不是和Root完成一笔交易就要走人，再等着下次交易来临。  
Grice嘲笑Cole已经迫不及待‘等死了’，而现在就这么做的确有些早。关押72小时之后是转移囚犯的时限，他们会被带走处决，一旦铁笼子被打开，那才是导演喊开始的时候。  
Cole撇撇嘴，嘟囔一句。他只是习惯了提早做规划，这是个好习惯不是吗。

Shaw盯着桌子上那把枪，她可以撬了锁出去，反正门只是象征性锁上了。她真的这么做了，再又熬过十几个小时之后，里面实在是无聊到让人抓狂。  
M9真是灵巧的小家伙，发出的声音也一定让Shaw怀念，她得出去放几枪排解一下才行。

不巧的是，拎着夜宵进来的Hersh阻止了Shaw，看在食物的份上，Shaw翻着白眼靠着桌边坐下，挑了一个酱料明显不同的三明治，开了瓶啤酒。  
Cole和Grice肯定不会继续呆在笼子里，用餐气氛不错，有点昨日重现的感觉。当Hersh又问起这次行动的时候，Shaw站在了Reese一边，她也不认为这是多余的。

Shaw还没有经过最后的考验，通常黑帮成员想要进入核心圈除了证明自己的忠诚和能力之外，还必须拿出一些业绩，干掉几个对立势力的关键人物、完成一笔大买卖，或是呆的时间足够久，为公司带来过可观的利润。Shaw没有那个时间，也不能随便背上几条人命债，面对多疑的Root这一步是必须的，同样，摆平Root身边那些老狐狸们也并非易事。

喝完最后一口啤酒，Hersh总算是打算走了，但天不遂Shaw愿，一名年轻的下士急急忙忙跑进来，他们装有军备的一辆卡车着火了，一伙不明人员袭击了他们。

为防止意外发生，Hersh看着Shaw几个重新被关起来，他立即跟着那名小兵出去查看情况。

一丝念头从Shaw的脑子里闪过，但她马上就否定了，Root怎么可能为了她冒风险。

刚吃饱的Shaw不可能眼花，有人从门缝里溜进来，是她希望看到的那个女人。

12  
Root喜欢与Elisa之间的合作，他们互相了解彼此的实力和能力，互通互惠，事半功倍。  
在Root眼里，Elisa还有个优点，与Finch不同，Elisa会不问来由的为Root提供帮助，尽管这样会让他和Finch产生一些分歧，但身为Root叔叔这一角色，他可谓是尽职尽责。  
所以Root会第一时间找Elisa，而不是Finch。

之前为了不再与Greer合作生意做的那些准备工作，现在终于可以派上用场了。虽说时间上提前了那么一点，也与最初的计划有一些出入，但不妨碍目标达成，甩掉Samaritan，将Shaw解救全身而退的同时还能让Samaritan与军方结怨，一箭双雕。这就是Root，有勇有谋，干净利落，而且绝不心慈手软，Elisa如此信任她不是没有道理的，但这次Elisa问了一个问题。

Samaritan里有Elisa安插的内线，适用于传递各种口风。  
Thornhill抛弃了一直‘合作愉快’的老伙伴，转而投入纽约黑帮怀抱，到手的肥肉这么一飞走，瞬间造成数位数利润损失，毒品生意又被打压得厉害，Greer将所有不满和怨气都指向Root。获知Root与Shaw交易信息的第一时刻，Greer的打算就是要先下手为强。

“Did you miss me?”  
Root出现后首先干的事不是急着打开铁门，在扫视了一圈环境之后，用本就不单纯的口吻调侃Shaw，一点都不在乎还有旁人在场。

「她不该出现在这，她不是Hersh的对手，蠢女人，她在作死，她无法对抗军方」  
Shaw想不明白Root出现的理由，这不是她的作风，为了不相干的人平添个强大的敌人。  
她不相信她和Root的关系已经重要到让Root冒着巨大的风险以助她渡过难关，这个懂得分寸的女人大概只会为了Hanna堵上她的性命，但她现在在这，面对面看着她，不服输的样子，始终带着那股欠揍的笑。  
有一瞬间，Shaw忘记了她的角色，她的任务，仿佛她真的是一个等待被解救的囚犯，Root的出现是他们重唤生机的转折点。

在Root离她只有一扇铁门的时候，她只想提醒她，这样只身深入虎穴是没脑子的做法，她不该这么鲁莽，子弹不长眼，而这女人简单的衣衫显然没有任何防御性能。  
外面的交火声总算是唤醒了Shaw，Root喜欢单干，但绝不该小看她。  
该死的，接下来将是没有剧本的演出，一场火拼在所难免。

“是啊，把你当我肚子里的蛔虫那样想”  
Shaw挂着无所谓的浅笑，心里开始盘算如何正确的逃出去。

“我喜欢你的说法，不介意的话自己动手怎么样，Ticktack”  
时间有限，恰巧撬锁这项技能是Root的弱项，所以她递给Shaw一根细铁丝。

Hersh匆忙离开之间给铁门落了锁，大概老天爷也在帮Shaw。

“你们来了多少人？”  
Shaw接连打开了Cole和Grice的门锁，抄起桌子上的枪握在手里。

“说真的，你真的要把时间浪费在这上面吗？从这里出去，一直向南，车在1英里外等你们。”  
“你们？”

Shaw机警地扭过头来，Root留在原地没有和他们一起离开的打算。

“我得保证被军方盯上的是Samaritan，况且Hersh是你的仇人。”  
Root不在乎地耸耸肩。

“按她说的做”  
借着外面越来越近的激烈交火声，Shaw虽没弄懂Root的手法，但她基本上想明白了。这个女人用自己当诱饵，来了一招借刀杀人。来的人很有可能是落入圈套Samaritan雇佣兵，他们原本的目标不管是什么，一旦搞清楚状况，矛头必将重新指向Root，除此之外，Hersh也不可能放过她。这个女人就是在送死，为了救她。  
Shaw交代着，Cole不可能留下来，他身上的血包会出卖他们，Grice也不行，计划全盘打乱，她不能让下属冒风险。两人心有不甘，可是架不住Shaw的威胁。

Shaw不能走，她不能让整件事情失控，不能让那些对国家有贡献的人妄送性命， Hersh也不能真的死了。  
Shaw留下来的理由很多，但是她选择跟在Root这边。  
“不许说不，你之前说过我需要证明我自己”

Root看着Shaw遣走了她的人，再转回身显得略加无奈，但Shaw在笑，似乎正在放任她的任性。  
干净利落的上膛声使得Root没有阻止她的想法，她同样兴奋起来，这绝对是一次令人期待的合作。

迅速从后腰拔出枪，对准了Shaw的方向。

 

13  
Shaw不做文案工作，Cole清楚这一点。临近下班的时间，他和Girce吸取了教训，都默契的没有叫上Shaw，两人约了酒吧打算喝几杯。  
没人打扰的感觉让Shaw觉得还不坏，光标一闪一闪停滞不前。  
凌晨时分，警局里除了值夜班的警察，只有Shaw的办公室还亮着灯。  
无关紧要的报告，Shaw明白这几十页东西和其他程序一样不过就是走个过场，报告里的不利表述那个女人总能找到办法化解。但落笔的事不会改变，那些都会成为污点，在她的未来中无法消除。只是Shaw无法不陈述事实，这是她的职责，而事实，难道真的是靠文字就能描述的清的吗？

那个晚上，Root只身犯险的那个晚上，Shaw就是在这卡壳了。  
一声轻笑，带着放大的讽刺和掩饰不住的苦涩。  
Root为了她的安危举起手枪的样子，Shaw至今还记在脑子里，这就是令人讽刺的地方。她想方设法地抓住Root的把柄、犯罪证据，而Root正在全力以赴的救她，甚至差点赔上性命。  
如果Shaw不是个第二轴人格障碍患者，那她对于信任Root所衍生出来的那种感觉就是所谓的苦涩。没错，Shaw信任Root，即便那时Root正用枪指着她的方向。那晚的事带来了很多改变，信任是无法忽视的一环。就如蝴蝶效应一般，这场骗局因坚不可摧的信任改变了结局走向，但Shaw却无法赞同Root的立场，那是Shaw所贯彻的理念，目标和达成目标的方法同样重要。

Shaw还是关了电脑，走近深夜的街头，头顶的月亮和那晚一样散发着幽幽白光。

 

凭借嘈杂的脚步声加上Root骤变的表情，Shaw不难猜出她背后来了不少Samaritan的人，为首的还是Greer的走狗，愚蠢的英国佬。  
“看来我来得正是时候，及时挽回了你的损失，你知道刚刚那一声巨响代表什么，真希望你还没有付钱，Ms. Groves”

哼，这小子来的真的很是时候，Shaw想着。  
她不喜欢Lambert，他和他的主子还有Samaritan绝对是这个城市的毒瘤，比起Thornhill，他们才是应该被彻底瓦解的那个。  
Lambert还是个道貌岸然的伪君子，穿着价值不菲的定制西装却干着杀人放火的违法勾当。这样的混蛋不少，但Shaw不是每个都讨厌，Lambert的成功在于永远不懂得收起的嘲笑和惺惺作态的口吻。

“你会听到更大的动静，我跟你保证”  
Root也笑笑，向前挪了一段距离，肩并肩站在Shaw旁边。  
她不敢松懈下来，现在可是整个营救行动中最冒险的一环。  
可以回答Shaw刚才的问题了，但不是用语言。  
Root没有带人来。

她有绝对的信心她俩能安全回到车上，是的，一开始Root就打了Shaw的牌，两人联手才能让Samaritan乖乖就范，也能制造出机会安全离开。

“我恐怕你还没搞清楚状况，无论你们之间进行的是多大宗交易，那都不可能成功。”  
又是两声爆炸声传来，一声响过一声。  
“听”  
Lambert假装遗憾的晃着手指，证明他没有夸大其词。

Shaw就说她讨厌Lambert的嘴脸，这个自以为是的蠢货还以为他掌握了主动权，只是可惜了Hersh打算送给的Shaw的那些‘道具’。  
“你一定不知道你惹到的是谁”  
Shaw手里握着枪，但还没到用的时候。

“请允许我的失礼，你们无法保证Ms. Groves每次的需求量，为了这个我们不介意干掉一个外来的军火商，或者两个，和以后的每一个，我想Ms. Groves很快就能和我达成一致，在我干掉你之后”

“看来每个人都在找我的麻烦，真遗憾，解决麻烦才是我所擅长的。而你，要倒大霉了”  
Shaw察觉到Root撞了下她的肩膀，相反方向军靴落地的声音来的正是时候。

“该说再见了。你很快会意识到她是正确的。”  
Root很会抓住时机，她卡着后门被冲破的那刻，拉上Shaw一路躲到了墙角。找好庇护的第一时间，朝着成队的士兵一侧引了两发空弹。

Root绝对聪明，正面对峙捞不到半点好处，别说把Hersh和Lambert一块干掉了，其中任何一方的人数都是她们的几十倍，而最乐观的情况是Shaw有满弹夹的15发子弹，她自己还有两个备用弹夹，不经过计算都知道那远远不够。所以，如果能走捷径，依靠第三方势力搞定Lambert，Root绝不会舍近求远。

在做出动作的那一刻，一团温热牢牢地倚靠住了Root的背。  
Shaw懂她，没有语言，甚至来不及做眼神交流，几发子弹就嵌进了Lambert脚下的水泥地里。  
她们成功地引发了混战。

Root有时候很任性，有一部分是与生俱来的，而另一部分就是Shaw纵容出来的。  
她们完全可以安全的出了那间仓库，激烈交火的双方没人有空顾得上她俩，就连Lambert都必须不停地找掩护。  
Root似乎觉得不过瘾，为了让状况更加混乱，她补了好几枪。

准儿头不错，枪枪都让目标抱着膝盖在地上打滚，最后那声惨叫是Lambert。  
Root没必要这么做，那些人已经够不成威胁，但Shaw没制止，呵地一声笑出来。说真的，这女人玩起抢来还挺性感。

出了仓库，她们一路向南，Root之前说过，车就在1英里之外。  
Shaw想赶紧结束这一切，刚刚产生的疑问上了车再问也不迟。  
她跑起来，Root能跟上她的速度。  
但该死，那个女人不见了。

14  
Shaw始终觉得她亏欠了Root些什么，即便是后来她开始参与Root的计划，和最终尘埃落定之后。她的离开也将那些旧时光全都带走了，那些坚定的眼神，信任的肩背，不掺假的感情，仿佛将这些一同带走就能填补突然空洞的内心一样，但有一样是结结实实的留在了Root身上。那一枪本来是可以避免的，或者说那一枪原本该打在她身上。幸好那边的气候不像纽约那么冷，落下的后遗症不会让她太难熬。  
Shaw裹紧了风衣，楼下的食品摊位早就收摊了，这个时间恐怕也找不到还在营业的餐馆。抬头看着自己家漆黑的窗户，Shaw叹了口气才重新迈开步子上楼。

*  
Root和Morgan来到Elisa地方的时候，Nathan已经与他通过话了。Nathan没有留意到的事情，经过Elisa的思考，产生了一些端疑，关于Shaw的。

“Shaw的出现没有时间差，正好在我们开始实施计划之后，而你又怎么肯定她会帮你？”  
Elisa戴副眼镜，眼睛不大，却目光锐利。

“一个值得思考的问题，Shaw似乎和政府部门很有渊源”  
Elisa的话提醒了Morgan，她不怎么赞同Root为了救一个外人浪费自家资源，况且Elisa的怀疑很有道理，Shaw进出警局的次数也太多了点，再加上军方为了干掉一个叛徒而兴师动众绝不是政府的办事风格，令她摆出了一副怀疑的样子。  
Morgan也是心思敏锐的，对于Shaw，Root恐怕没那么容易放手，Root太在意她了。

“如果她真的做到了，我们就该相信她，即便她真的是警察。这是我们的初衷，不是吗？”  
Root不是傻子，她能听进去劝告，却也保持自己的判断。  
不加思索的回答，有些话她只想Shaw亲口和她确认。  
在此之前，她愿意冒任何风险不计代价地等着她。

*  
看着Shaw离开的背影，Root果断的返回去。Shaw刚刚没让她失望，所以她还不打算放过Hersh。至少，单纯看Shaw脸上的乌青，Hersh下过狠手。对于Shaw的背景，Root当然选择相信，在Shaw重新与她讲述之前，那就是Shaw的过往。

“你知道没人能在伤了Shaw之后不付出代价”

这是一片围绕着厂房区域的低矮灌木丛，零星的交火声渐渐停止。Hersh还有任务没完成，所以他很容易被Root找到。  
但当Root举着枪一副找他算账的凶狠模样出现的时候，Hersh还是吃了一惊。

“你，我在警局见过你”，Hersh并不慌乱，枪就握在手里，举起来轻而易举，“现在，可没人能保你”  
Shaw算不上背叛国家，可Root的确是个黑帮首脑。

“没那个必要”，Root晃晃手里的枪，精准度和反应速度这东西，Root对自己相当自信。  
“Samaritan可不好对付，你猜你的人还剩下多少？”  
Root面带微笑。

“无关紧要，这位女士。Shaw是我教出来的，我了解她，她不是个只会逃跑的懦夫，对不对Shaw？”  
Hersh枪口稍稍偏移，穿过Root对准了后面来人。

“那你也应该知道，现在的你没有胜算”  
Shaw打后面走过来，她是跑着过来的，气还没喘匀。  
她靠近Root站定，不确定Root会不会真的动手，所以她没有掏出枪。

Hersh在盘算着，Shaw来了，这代表着时机到了，他变得严肃起来。  
“我可不这么觉得，永远不要让对方猜到你的底牌是什么，记得吗？”

Hersh说的不假，Shaw与Root对视一眼，算不上轻松。  
两人各有心思，但没人觉得这是在演戏。

一阵沉寂之后，Hersh率先放弃。枪被他轻轻握在手里，同时双手举过头顶。  
“Okay……”  
Hersh做出了和解的姿态，但某个躲藏在暗处的家伙并不给他开口讲话的机会，一颗子弹嵌在了他的上衣里。

 

公路上，一辆商务轿车正在疾驰飞奔，扬起的沙尘紧随车尾。  
后座上Shaw的眼睛死死盯着前方，别在后腰上的枪还带着硝烟味。  
粘稠的液体顺着她的指缝不断地滴下，这不是Cole的血包，而是浑身鲜血的Root，被她紧紧抱在怀里。

15

代表着手术中的灯依旧亮着，暴戾的Shaw被强制拖出手术室外。  
她觉得有什么正在扼紧她的喉咙，似乎呼吸的本能都被剥夺了去，半口气都喘不上来。

不久前的一幕幕在Shaw的脑子里挥之不去，Hersh是怎么在防弹衣的保护下毫发未伤，Root又是怎么在发现了拖着一条伤腿趴在草丛里的Lambert之后突然调转身体，挡在她之前。  
Shaw的反应迅速，但也只能看着Root在她眼前滑落。在Root再替她挨下一颗子弹之前，Shaw让Lambert暂时丧失了行动能力。  
握着枪柄的关节因用力而泛白，身体伴随着Root逐渐消失的意识一同倒下。  
Shaw让Root结结实实地倒在了她怀里，避免了直接倒地造成的二次伤害，那一枪已经足够致命了。  
如果Shaw是座火山的话，喷发出的岩浆足够淹没大西洋，可这依旧无法完整形容Shaw的愤怒。  
在Hersh从地上爬起来之后，他看到了一只发狂的野兽。  
他强迫Shaw快速和他达成协议，在Root彻底昏迷之前。除此之外，Hersh罕见的闭了嘴，就连那些觉得十分有必要提醒Shaw的话都一并吞回了肚子里。  
这个叫Root的女人一定是与众不同的，Hersh笃定。  
他被迫收起想要彻底了结Lambert的枪，并任由Shaw把他打成筛子。  
他第一次觉得任务失败就失败了吧，Shaw不能再被任务左右了，尤其是对Shaw来讲遇上一个能让她情动的人有多难。  
Hersh也想帮她，但他更知道这个时候最好是什么都不要做，即便是Root看上去就快连呼吸都没有了，身上、喉咙里全都冒着血。  
就这样，因怒意涨红双眼的Shaw一言不发，甚至未做道别，抱起Root奔回她来时的路。

 

私人医院的长廊上，Shaw不惧怕每一个对她横加质问的人，她想把这些人一个个都干翻，根本不在乎他们是Thornhill位高权重的人，还是衷心于Root的人。  
她只想发泄、发泄、再发泄，但她明白该付出代价的是Samaritan，是Greer那个老鬼。  
强忍着冲动，或骂或怒视。

等待的时间是最难熬的，尤其在Shaw满腔怒火无法发泄的时候。推开门的护士正巧给了Shaw一个机会，她不能接受Root脑死亡的可能性，因肺部主动脉失血过多造成全身性尤其是脑部严重缺氧的后果。  
Shaw冲了进去，拎着主刀医生手术服的衣领一把把他甩到墙上，或许她应该亲自执刀为Root取出碎在肺叶中的弹片。  
但当Shaw看到躺在手术床上的Root的时候，她竟然少见的大脑空白了。  
毫无生气的苍白感，这怎么可能是那女人无时无刻不骄傲的脸。

Shaw无法重新坐在等候区，她必须去透透气，为什么让该死的混蛋死得那么轻松。  
她也不能忍受Hanna在一旁哭哭啼啼，再用哭红的双眼怨怼的看着她。  
她宁愿面对不久之前Finch颤抖地枪口。这位公认好脾气的绅士在唯一宝贝女儿生死未必的时候，竟也说出来‘kill them（Samaritan） all’的话来。那他端着枪冲着Shaw的行为也就不难理解。  
Shaw不畏惧暂时失去理智的Thornhill掌门人，如果换Finch一枪能让Root转危为安的话。她主动送上自己光洁的额头，可偏偏Finch放弃了找她寻仇。

Shaw随便进了医院门口的一家餐馆，为她点餐的服务人员不敢对她进行劝阻，又吃惊的看着她吃完了相当于三人份的菜品，并由在她之后进来的，坐在她很远处的两位男士买了单。

晃晃悠悠地又回了医院，那里的气氛Shaw明明不喜欢的。  
在天边泛起白色肚皮的时候，手术终于结束了，但Root依旧昏迷不醒，漫长的危险期。

复杂的监护仪器上，数值偶尔会有一些变化，Shaw靠着这些读数熬过了日出又日落。期间她回家收拾了一下自己，洗了澡，换了身干净衣服。匆忙赶回医院，没想过和Reese取得联系。

Shaw没什么耐心干等着，尤其是她不被允许进入到病房之内的情况下。隔着玻璃窗，那些跳动的数字，波折的曲线却无比吸引她。  
那女人会甘心就这样无意识的躺一辈子？Shaw可不信。  
主治医生往往都夸大其词，他们为了不让自己摊上麻烦，会把情况说的最严重。  
Shaw也曾是医生，出色的医生，这些可骗不了她。但除了能读懂各项指标之外，Shaw也只能等待着。

她又吃了顿早餐和午餐，很丰盛的那种，没有回家。  
数值渐渐回到正常范围，Shaw却在这个时候又变得烦躁起来。也许应该给那女人几拳，谁让她还在装睡。  
Shaw又试图进去，不出所料，依旧被阻拦，闹出了很大动静，呆在里面的人骚动起来，Shaw竟然笑了。

在医生离开之后，Hanna虽然不情愿，还是出来请Shaw进去。  
Root不想隔着玻璃窗看Shaw，毕竟那是欠她人情的人。  
Shaw终于长长的舒了一口气，却也在Root转头对着她努力做出微笑的时候，收起了嘴角。  
这么虚弱的Root，这么不服输的Root。

Shaw动摇了。

16  
空气中漂浮着太多的水份，天空压得很低，阴沉沉的。  
Grace完成了在意大利的学业刚回国就遇到了这样的坏天气，好心情一扫而空。  
坐在回家的出租车上，车载广播不停的播放着天气预报，一场暴风雨即将来临。  
高速路上车辆不多，偶尔才能看到对向零星的开过一两辆。  
Grace正在电话报平安，虽说她在大二的时候就彻底从家中搬出来，正在赶往自己的单身公寓，但遇上这种鬼天气还是应该和父母打个电话。  
对面几辆黑色越野车从出租车旁边疾驰而过，还在通话的Grace无意识看过去，几辆车车速快的她还来不及辨认品牌，便已经开出去好远了。

父母永远有唠叨不完的话，车子就快进入Grace所居住的镇子了，电话还没有结束。  
突然，她觉得自己被一股强大的惯性甩向前座，司机猛然间一个急刹车，让手中的手机也飞了出去。  
她和司机都有点吓坏了，路边趴着一名女性，周围有大量血迹，在她身下还紧紧护着什么。  
这便是Grace知晓Root母亲的过程，她第一时间报了警，后来死者保护着的女婴被送到了福利机构，妥善安置。

之后的一两个月，身为证人之一的Grace曾试图多方打探案件的调查进展，她希望幼小的生命至少能回到亲人身边，但结果令人遗憾。警方不仅将这起案子归为积案，甚至无法确认死者身份。

不久之后，Grace做了一个决定，当她从冰冷的地面抱起那名啼哭不止的女婴时，小家伙竟然奇迹般的对着她笑了起来，闪亮的大眼睛仿佛会说话一般，让她不舍得放下。  
在福利院办好了收养手续，Grace正式升级为单身母亲，女孩的名字叫Samantha Groves，那是裹在她身上，襁褓上绣着的名字。

小Sam是个机灵的小家伙，她有个聪明的头脑，学东西学得很快。她还有个非常称职并且爱她的妈妈，当然她也爱她。她很想妈妈能多陪陪她，但是她理解Grace为了生计经常出差、到处取景作画的工作性质。Grace为她请了保姆，外公外婆也会经常过来照顾她，不过小Sam习惯了独处，她认识了计算机，学会了使用互联网，窥探到了代码世界的冰山一角。

小Sam认识Finch那年，她10岁，第二次见面她就接受了这个人将会成为她养父的实事，结果正如她预料的一样。母亲穿婚纱的样子真美，她想着。终于没有因为她的存在，而耽误母亲一辈子。在新家庭里，她收起了乖乖女的那套做派，做回了她自己，聪明又任性的女孩儿，还带着不少叛逆。  
Finch一定很爱Grace，因为对这个想法很多很古怪，有自己一套行为准则的女孩，这名养父全都无条件的接受了，甚至到了溺爱的程度，这在那场事故之后越发变本加厉。好日子只持续了两年，Sam12岁那年，因一起航空事故，她失去了Grace，Finch失去了挚爱的妻子。  
父女俩都消沉过一段时间，直到Nathan和她的女儿Hanna出现。  
Finch开始投身于事业，Sam带着Root这个新名字开启了另一段人生。

Finch没能再遇上合适的人，在他心里始终忘不了Grace，Root做为Grace留给他的唯一，Finch把她看的比什么都重要。  
起初，Finch并不同意Root他们的计划，直到Root重伤的前一刻，他都还无法从道德观念上说服自己，但Samaritan不该触碰他的底线，他已经失去了妻子，绝不能再失去女儿。

 

是Finch发话让Hanna去请Shaw进来的，除了他没人敢在这个时候发号施令。  
一屋子的人都知道Shaw身份可疑，但Root醒来之后全程都看着玻璃窗外，Finch终究是拗不过自己这个任性的女儿的。

Root插着鼻管，脸上没什么血色，干裂的嘴唇一张一合，仿佛在说着什么。  
Shaw听不清，只能附耳下去。  
Root喜欢玩文字游戏，Shaw往往只能被动的陪她玩，这次也不例外。  
‘You are mine now’所代表的含义恐怕不单纯代表着Shaw被正式接纳为Thornhill的一员吧。  
Shaw瞥嘴笑笑，抛开立场，如果不是这女人还虚弱的躺在病床上，她倒很愿意让她知道谁改属于谁。

但一个新问题摆在了Shaw眼前，Root的右耳失聪了。  
她没像其他人或吵闹或威胁或不接受现实，她没在Root面前发作，而是几乎拆了主治医生的办公室。  
之后亲自为Root又做了一次全面检查，确定没其他问题之后，才作罢。

这样的结果也进一步迫使Finch想要饯行他的话，他承认他对Shaw没半点好感，她不仅让Root身负重伤，还让Finch有了一种自己辛辛苦苦种的白菜被猪拱了的感觉。但Shaw不该成为他们的敌人，这个脾气暴躁身份可疑的女子在Root受伤之后的一系列表现全都被Finch看在眼里，合作应该是个不错的选项。

没人再拦着Shaw不让她进病房，她和Root的关系似乎已经公开化，只是她还没有意识到而已，她和Root都是。  
在Shaw的干预下，Root恢复的还算不错，除了偶尔咳得严重之外。这和耳朵一样，都是枪击附带的后遗症，一个是物理损伤，一个是供氧不足血管坏死的结果，Shaw对此束手无策。

Root觉得这几天的精神状况还不错，尤其是Shaw在的时候。  
她想，应该和Shaw说些事情了，并非为了让Shaw和她坦白什么（如果Shaw真有需要坦白的事情的话），而是Shaw需要知道，因为她是他们重要的一员。

17  
Hanna很开心能看着Root的健康状况一天天好起来，索性没有彻底失去Root，她也能睡得安稳了。  
回想刚认识Sam的时候，她花了不少力气才让这个意志消沉的女孩接纳自己，在这之前，Sam已经把自己关在屋里对着电脑快一个月了。  
Sam是重要的人，即使这份感情很快就变得一发不可收拾，但Hanna并没有疏远，相反，她们默契地没有跨越那条界限，用她们自己的方式升华了那份感情，让两人的关系愈加亲密，牢不可分。  
Hanna或多或少知道公司还有着‘另一面’，虽然没人和她谈起。她也不想Root为难，便也不插手，任由Root保护性的刻意隐瞒。  
其实Hanna并不是被眷养起来的绵羊，她有时候也不得不遵循这个社会暗藏的潜规则，权钱交易，她在法庭内外所见的突破道德底线的肮脏手段并不比以暴力维持秩序来的高尚多少，她甚至觉得有时候Root他们在做的事没准比她所面对的更简单更纯粹，至少真刀真枪比对着那些表面光鲜，实则腐烂到骨髓里的伪君子要坦荡多了，当然伴随的危险也就越高，伤人、被伤也就变得稀松平常。不过Root受伤，对Hanna来讲可不是什么能接受的事情，面对‘罪魁祸首’Shaw，Hanna更是气不打一处来，可偏偏Hanna更在乎Root的感受。

 

Shaw没想过Hanna会单独找她，为了Root受伤的事情，这同样也让Shaw感到不愉快。  
Shaw拒绝与任何人分享同一份美食，但Root不是吃的食物，这样的类比大概是不妥当的，可产生的效果不尽相同。Shaw似乎在渐渐接受这个变化，对Root产生感情这件事。  
这种无法自抑的情绪在Hanna的催化下变得越来越明显，所以不管她俩的关系是有多亲密，她们不是情侣，那最好就别在Shaw面前表现的像为女朋友抱不平甚至要寻仇那样。

“如果Sam再受任何一点伤，你放心，就算Finch叔叔放过你，我也会动用一切手段让你把牢底坐穿”  
Hanna有些激动，但还算理智，没有歇斯底里。

对一个没有武力值的女孩动手未免显得有些low，Shaw咬着牙，压着火气，“你要真的担心Root，就应该去阻止第二修正案”  
是啊，如果能有效控枪，让他们少钻法律空子，Shaw甚至可以不用来卧底。  
她看了Hanna一眼，不屑地。

“就这样？这就是你想要说的话，Shaw？你让我后悔把Sam介绍给你了。”  
Hanna有点泄气，Shaw怎么就不懂说点让她安心的话呢。

Shaw一时间难以分辨Hanna态度的前后反差，指责、威胁、放狠话，就差动手了，然后服软对她无奈摊手？？  
“what？”

说话间，清净的医院走廊尽头出现了一位不速之客。

“Will可从没打算放弃追求Sam，家长们也一直觉得联姻好处多多”  
Hanna若有所指，同时看着自家哥哥手捧鲜花微笑的侧身进了病房。

处理感情问题绝对是Shaw的死穴，这源于她的某种缺陷，天生情感障碍，感觉不到，也就无从处理。况且即便她真的察觉了什么，也绝不会张口承认，一根肠子通到底的性格大概只会让她直接动手。  
Shaw不喜欢Will，一点都不，这无关个人感情色彩。成天油头粉面，找各种机会接近他不该接近的人。关键他没脑子啊，花粉有可能会引起过敏，加重Root的咳嗽，这个蠢货难道不知道吗？他比Hanna还让Shaw火大。  
原本随意垂着的手变成了紧握的拳头。  
“现在不是探视时间”

Shaw懂得转变话题重点，总算是让Hanna看到了点希望，但还不够让她放心的把Sam交给Shaw，她真的搞不懂Sam到底喜欢这个冷冰冰的一坨冰块哪里。  
“我也觉得Will不是什么合适的人选，他配不上Sam，太蠢了，虽然她是我哥，我也要说。所以别再让她受伤了，你得保护好她”  
在Shaw跟着进去之前，Hanna拉住了Shaw的胳膊，废了不少力气，并且确保Shaw完整的听到了她的话。

Shaw有一瞬间呆住了，Hanna点破了窗户纸，但她别妄图教Shaw怎么做事。  
Shaw一直都将自己定位成一个执法者和保护者，目前这种游走在阴阳两界的状况让Shaw有些无所适从，打击罪犯还是保护罪犯。但有一件事Shaw非常确定，谁TMD敢伤了那女人，Shaw绝对会弄死他。

推门进去之后，迎接她的，是Root故意摆出的完美微笑。

18  
“我刚从Dr. Hunt处过来，谢天谢地，你的情况总算稳定了”  
Will将手中的花束在床头柜上摆好，然后就坐到了距离病床最近的那把椅子上。

Root和Will在有一搭无一搭的聊天，Will的目的很明确，他就是找各种理由向Root示好，而Root竟然不拒绝。  
Root是故意的，绝对的。Shaw坐在床对面的单人沙发上，这个方向方便极了，Root可以肆意的看向Shaw，无时无刻，即便她的聊天对象是Will，也不能纠正Root的视线。比如Will讲了什么毫无笑点的笑话Root假装被逗笑的时候，她看着Shaw，比如Will炫耀着说起又签订了可观利润的合同时Root礼貌性的点头，她还会看向Shaw。

好极了，Shaw没错过任何一个Root挑衅她的机会。  
多令人高兴啊，又多了一个讨厌Root的理由，她笑起来的样子一点都不好看，一点也不。但对比来看，和其他太接近Root的人一样，Shaw更讨厌他们，目的性强烈，让Shaw有了被侵略的感觉。

“你看今天天气不错，如果你愿意我很想陪你出去走走……”  
Will大概不知道惹了有暴力倾向的Shaw会是一个怎样的下场，他没想着离开，每次见到Root他就像个狗皮膏药一样粘着不撒手，但Hanna察觉了什么，低着头笑了一下。

“她不愿意，你打扰的已经够久了，不觉得该离开了吗？！”  
Shaw双手抱胸，俨然一副主人的样子，不动声色地站到了Will后面，打断了他的话。

“Shaw是吧，我没记错的话Samantha现在躺在这里，这其中有你不少的功劳”  
知道Root受伤真正原因的人并不多，Will该谢谢Nathan和Hanna，但是知道Shaw的人很多，一个凭空出现的能让心高气傲的Root看上的人，至少外界的传言是这样的没错。  
Will故意提起这个，他就是嫉妒正在蔓延的流言蜚语，天真的认为如果没有Shaw的出现，他就能追到Root似的。  
“你没有资格留在这说话，最应该离开的人是你”

好吧，这话成功地激怒了Shaw。她感觉不到内疚，但Will提醒了她Root起死里逃生的实事，一想到这个Shaw便无法令自己平静。她更无法责怪任何人，Reese、Hersh无法控制事件发展的走向，不应该为Root的重伤担什么责任，Lambert死得透透的，为那一枪付出了惨重代价，可Shaw仍旧义愤难平。这也许无关Root自愿挡枪的行为，她相当讨厌那种无能为力的感觉，Root带给她的。一口气始终憋在Shaw的肺管上，Root想要怎样疯狂的行为都可以，她甚至可以不怕死，但Shaw不允许她就那么随意的死了。  
而现在要解决的不是爱作死的Root，是那个不计后果敢惹怒Shaw的Will。  
“希望你知道自己在说什么，男孩儿，告诉我你觉得你哪边的脸比较好看”  
Shaw一脚踹翻了椅子腿，失去重心的Will被Shaw拽着领子提了起来。

“你该走了”  
Root的话来不及阻止Shaw的拳头，反正她也没想拦着，倒是Hanna挤到了两人之间，才没让Shaw下手。

Will得意起来，他开始取笑Shaw，不过终于翻身了的那种错觉可没持续多久，因为Root非常张弛有度，她不会不分场合的戏弄Shaw。

“Shaw是对的，希望你没忘记规定的探视时间，同时我知道你不想打扰我的休息。而且，鉴于你不会和Shaw道歉，所以你得离开了”  
Shaw侧过头看着Root，正巧Root也在看她，微笑着，理所当然。

Will脸上挂不住了，青一阵紫一阵的，还是Hanna聪明，赶着Will向外走，留下依旧生气的Shaw，和唯一能把Shaw的火气降下来的Root，带上门走了。

“看来只是让你帮我康复并不能完全清掉你欠我的人情”  
Root早就从床上坐了起来，不知道哪来的勇气，竟然耍赖地向Shaw伸长胳膊。

“鲜花，Huh？我怎么不知道你还喜欢这个”  
Shaw故意岔开话题。

“我还喜欢其他的，是你不知道的，比如某个人。但不，亲爱的，我不喜欢这个，薰衣草的味道太浓了”  
Root作势捂上了鼻子，在假装咳嗽之前，满意的看着Shaw清走那团花花绿绿的东西。

Root正想着需要不要道谢，但被Shaw抢在了前面。  
“闭嘴吧Root，感谢的话还是免了。你知道那件事我不欠你的，所以最好停止你那些疯狂的行为”  
花已经被扔在了远远的墙角，Shaw还站在那，好久之后才又走近，“你不是傻子”。

“正是，所以你有什么可担心的呢？”  
Root试探性地摸上Shaw的脸，凉凉的，很有弹性。

“我不可能永远为你善后，你面对也不会总是Lambert那样的傻货”  
Greer不会是，Reese也不会是，未来的Shaw更不是。

“Take it easy, Tiger。话说回来，Lambert应该庆幸，因为如果伤的人是你，我可不会让他死得那么轻松”  
Root想拉着Shaw坐下，双手勾着Shaw的脖子。  
而Shaw在听到Root说了什么之后，明显楞了一下，但Shaw不想坐在床上（椅子刚刚被Shaw踢坏了），那好像意味着接下来会发生什么。

“不过，我有说过吗？你生气的样子，真让人着迷”

Root还是病人，而拒绝一位病人是不对的。所以随着力道，Shaw被迫弯下身子。  
她无法忽视专注的看向她的Root长长的睫毛和泛着水气棕色的大眼睛，还有距离过近，让人忍不住品尝的双唇。

 

“哇哦”  
Hanna再次轻轻关上房门，她发誓她只是来拿落下的手袋的。

19  
从落地窗吹进来的热风带着这个城市独有的燥热感，加速蒸发着体内的水分，绝对衬得上房间里令人窒息的吻。  
沉迷其中的人们并不在意谁进来过，或许Root瞥见了一抹熟悉的身影，但Shaw会立即制止那份不专业的分心，更加强烈并且肆意侵犯的吻着，她得知道，她现在是谁的了才行。  
Root喜欢Shaw这股粗暴强悍劲儿，她的脸被Shaw扳着，下颚骨被捏的有点疼，不过Root不在乎，随意而且享受这个过程。但Root怎么会乖乖任人蹂躏，她也是要处处占上风的人。  
少量液体顺着Shaw的鬓角流进了两人难舍难分的唇角，海盐的味道混合上铁锈味蔓延着，裸露伤口的痛感加重了喘息，预示着这个惹火的吻远远没有结束。

让Shaw主动停下来的是手上触感，还覆在Root胸前伤口的纱布，早已变味的吻和被蚕食的理智斗争了数个回合的结果，去他妈的，Shaw暗自咒骂了一句。  
Root依旧不依不饶，才不管早就被Shaw压回枕头上的实事。  
“我不觉得你会是个半途而废的人”  
Root的一只手还在Shaw的T-shirt里，在她背上轻轻地划着。

Shaw依旧保持着刚刚分开的姿势，Root仿佛水果香甜的气息打在她脸上，背部的动作更是让她心头一痒。再不拉开点距离，Shaw那引以为傲的自控力会被这个女人毁掉。  
“显而易见，你会充分体会到的，但不是现在”  
她抿下嘴，舔掉新渗出来的血丝。

“Well，我可等不了那么久”  
Root由着Shaw脱离她的手，懒懒地整理下衣服，看着Shaw不知道从哪里找出来的大包薯片用力嚼着。  
“下周是我们的交货时间，你得和我一起去”

Shaw差点咬到了舌头，终于有了实质性突破，Thornhill的下家要浮出水面了，在这样的情境下。

**   
Root没那么快康复，但她执意出院，Shaw对此没表现出强烈的反对，接Root回家好像也是顺理成章的事，但Shaw会推开故意贴上来的Root。  
以各种理由组织的晚宴(这次是为了祝贺Root出院)，Shaw并不反感，这些生意人就是喜欢没事围坐起来大谈特谈。Shaw也不参与，她只是负责干掉眼前的食物就行了。  
Finch对Shaw依旧带着敌意，Morgan的态度不算明朗，Elisa更多的是关切Root的伤势。  
唯有Hanna是发自内心的祝福着Root和Shaw，她和两人接触的最多，能看懂她们之间越来越强烈羁绊。

Shaw感到不自在，整个用餐期间都仿佛在被谁盯着，不是列席的这些人，Shaw从没把这些人的想法看在眼里，这是来自于某个角落的注视。  
Shaw选了一个方向望过去，那里空荡荡的，如果这个时候Samaritan布下什么埋伏，绝对是一举歼灭Thornhill的绝佳机会，Shaw不敢大意。

“放心，Greer不会挑选这个时候出现”

耳边吹来热气，Root真是不忌讳场合，在外人看来，Root已经把脸埋在她的肩头了，Shaw闻到了什么才没推开她。而显然Root和她产生了同样的感受。  
“你喝酒了？”

“只是吃了点牛排，亲爱的，别太紧张”，Root大方的把预先切下来的大部分牛排推给了Shaw，“我知道你对接下来安排的赌场部分很感兴趣，但我有点累了，能先送我回去吗，Sameen？”

“Sure”  
干脆利落的回答，干掉Root的那份牛排对Shaw来讲并不是难事。

20  
Root的公寓大楼离finch的大宅有一段距离，Shaw的车速有些快。  
她不排斥和Root独处，虽然那是个糟糕的烦人精。  
手握方向盘，不断观察着后视镜。催促她的是后面始终甩不掉的黑色SUV。  
车子拐进了相反方向的街道，突然甩尾式的掉头，没让坐在副驾的Root措手不及，反而笑得赏心悦目。这种体验说不出的上瘾。  
对于腻在她身上的眼神不为所动，Shaw似乎是已经习惯了被如此注视。  
“你该担心的是后面的家伙”  
Shaw紧急制动，车头正对着冲向她们的那辆车，脚在油门上不轻不重的踩着，等着对面的家伙紧急停车。  
“的确是”  
希望车上的人知道自己是怎么死的。

让二人稍感意外的是，车上的人先下了车，同时打手势做了个暗语。

Thornhill的暗语，自己人？.  
“等等，他们不会派个生面孔负责我的安保”  
但很显然Root不认识对面的人，她阻止了正要下车的Shaw，顺手塞给她一把枪。  
察觉到Root没有下车的打算，Shaw才低声应了一句。

Shaw径直走过去，‘漂亮的脸袋儿，受过训练的雇佣兵’这是Shaw观察过后的第一印象。但好印象不代表Shaw就会因此放松警惕。

“我不认识你”  
枪就拎在手里，出现情况，Shaw能迅速做出反应。

“但我认识你”  
这男人嘴角动了一下，露出浅笑。

“不意外”  
Shaw现在是帮派里的‘名人’，不认识才让人意外。

“我是指，这次行动”  
这人加深嘴角，笑得更加迷人

Shaw暗自一惊，思索着对方表达的含义，不露声色。  
“行动？”

“凌晨两点半，公园见”  
对方把话留在Shaw的耳边，不慌不忙地走向Root的座驾。

Root只把车窗开了一条缝，Shaw肯让他走过来，代表着没有危险。但Root不喜欢他。谁允许的他靠Shaw那么近！

“Tomas Koroa ，Will不放心您的安危，派我跟在您后面，直到您安全到家。显而易见这是个艰巨的任务”  
Tomas是在恭维Shaw的车技，但在Root这里只能带来反效果。  
让Root讨厌的家伙。

“你的工作结束了”，Root笑得比Tomas刚刚还要好看，Root想要杀人的标配表情，“另外捎话给Will，如果他不做这些多余的事情，也许会更加‘招人喜爱’”，想必Shaw已经知道Will是Tomas的靠山，Root相信这是Shaw表情微妙变化的原因。

“既然您和Ms. Shaw都有此意，那我就先回去了，我知道该如何回复Will”

Root在Tomas离开的瞬间关了车窗，但不能阻止Tomas在上车前又回看了Shaw许多眼。

\---TBC---


End file.
